Snape's Invisible Heart
by Liam Wright
Summary: This is an idea I had I hope you like it. This is my first Fan Fic, so be nice :). Serverus Snape goes into a bathroom and finds something he can't ignore. Something for some reason he just won't ignore. Will this Big Bully fight to protect a victim of bullying? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1: Crying in a Bathroom

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. He had just spent the last few hours putting the finishing touches to the Wolfsbane Potion he was making for Professor Lupin. The potion was an extremely complex one, one tiny mistake and anyone who drank the potion would be poisoned. He fantasised about purposefully making a tiny mistake, something not even he would be blamed for doing wrong. He sighed to himself. Dumbledore would know. Besides he didn't really know if he could poison his childhood nemesis. Before Lily died, he would have done it without a second thought. Now… well now he had morals.

"Sir…. SIR". A pompous voice broke him out of his musings.

Damn he was the master of self control, he should not be walking around the corridors in a daydream. "If I had lost the capability to hear, Mr Weasley, I am sure you would know".

Percy Weasley, puffed out his chest a little in pride. Snape mentally rolled his eyes. The third oldest Weasley probably thought he would be important enough to be told if Snape had lost any of his senses.

"I do hope that there was a good reason to interrupt my… preoccupation, Mr Weasley"

Snape almost felt a tiny bit sorry for the boy. He looked like he Snape had just used the Confundus Charm spelling on him.

"Um. yes. Uh, girl… I heard a girl crying in the bathroom" He said a bit deflated.

"Fascinating. By any chance do you remember which bathroom this was? I am free from doubt that there is more than one bathroom in Hogwarts. Perhaps, the one on the Second floor?" He added with fake innocence.

"It wasn't Moaning Myrtles Bathroom" Percy said defensively.

"You address me as Sir or Professor. Did you think to go into this bathroom" Quizzed the Potion Master.

"Sorry Sir. No, It was a girl's bathroom, Sir" He emphasised the last word.

"I see. Show me the way to this emotional teen." Snape replied. Then because he couldn't help himself he added. "Oh wait, did you take into account that ghosts can move, perhaps Myrtle felt like crying in a different toilet for a change?" Snape wished he could pull out one of these muggle cameras and take a picture of this Prefect's face.

Percy regretted getting Professor Snape involved. He had tried calling out to the girl from the safe distance outside the bathroom but the poor girl probably couldn't hear over her own crying. It was then that he had the idea to get a teacher or at least a female prefect. Maybe even Penny. His sweet girlfriend. Instead he bumped into the sullen Head of Slytherin. He should have just walked straight past him, but... well a part of him was related to the Twins.

Snape knocked on the door. He could barely hear his own knock over the crying. He looked around at Percy the Prefect. Was the kid smirking? "Follow me." the Potion Master said. Without looking back he walked into the bathroom.

12 years of teaching had not prepared the professor for this moment. He knocked on the cubicle door. The crying stopped long enough for him to hear "GO….AWAY".

Snape wanted to Bang his head against the cubicle door. This really wasn't his thing. He pondered what to do. Wait… he knew that voice. "No…. No" He thought. His brain couldn't accept this.

"Miss Lovegood? Is that you?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

Luna couldn't believe her ears. What was Snape doing here. She sniffled out a "Please go away, I don't want to speak to anyone at the moment. Especially not… a teacher"

When Luna Lovegood had first appeared in his Potion's class. He was slightly impressed, her knowledge of potion ingredients and their properties was at an OWL level. This high regard quickly went, when he saw her dreamily drifting off into space over her potion. He thought he had found the next Neville Longbottom. For the first month he had treated Luna accordingly. But the way that she took it in her stride, how she was comfortable in her own skin. Well it made him think back to his own childhood. How he wished that when he grew up he wanted to be comfortable in his own skin, to be proud of his differences; mainly his greasy hair. He looked up to this girl for being the person he would have liked to have been.

"We just want to help, Miss Lovegood, Professor…." Percy began.

The Professor gave Percy a look. "Get Out" he mouthed to Percy.

When the door closed behind Percy. Snape calmly spoke to Luna "Who did this to you?"

""Please go away, I really don't want to talk at the moment". He could hear the obvious plea in her voice.

The heart that many Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and some Slytherins would likely testify in Court that Severus Snape did not have overwhelmed him. For the first time in 17 years he kicked down all the walls that he had built to protect his heart, and just said one sentence. "Please let me help you".

It was probably shock that made her respond. This was not the Snape that she knew. "Maybe a Flurous Ping has taken over the Professor's body" she wondered. "I need to keep him talking to push the Ping out, it's a good thing I have a lot to talk about". She thought darkly.

"Some people in my house, they said…. They said….. Thatmymotherdidn'tloveme…. That she killed herself because I was a freak" The faucets in her eyes opened up again, and she couldn't turn them off.

The Potion Master's normally cool voice shouted "Alohomora". Luna watched as he pushed open the door, and walked right up to Luna and gave her the most awkward hug that she had ever received.

After that, Luna talked to Snape about how the girl in her dormitory had day in day out started a campaign of bullying, never giving her respite. Snape listened and listened. It felt good to get it all off her chest and to know someone one wanted to listen to her. When she had got it all off her chest he got up and shouted "Poppy". On cue a creature about the size of a goblin, with pointy ears and wearing a towel with the Hogwart's crest on it, apparated into the cubicle. It really squished with the three of them in there. But Luna didn't mind.

"Get me a sleeping draft from my store" Snape ordered. Two seconds later Luna was given a mug filled with what she presumed was sleeping draft and a big bar of Honeydukes Chocolate.

"Thanks You Ma'am" Luna managed to say before the House Elf disapparated again. The House Elf literally beamed at her.

"Drink Up" The Professor Commanded.

She gulped it down in one. "Thank You as well Professor Snape, you have been a really good friend". Just before the sleeping draft took effect, she thought "I wonder what creature it is in his head. The Fury in his eyes doesn't look like something a Flurous Ping would do".


	2. Chapter 2: Flitwick's Office

One word kept ringing in Severus' head. One which he hadn't heard for 20 years. Not since he had to hug a very different girl; Lily Evans. The bitter Petunia had called her own sister a freak and treated her like one ever since she got her Hogwart's Acceptance letter. He remembered those years; it took years for Lily to get over the way Petunia treated her.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he walked right past the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. Quickly retracing his steps he wondered what was wrong with him today. "Please let your master know I'm here" he asked the Portrait.

A moment letter the portrait swung open. Snape stepped inside. The office looked big, probably because there was just one item of furniture in it. Across the purple carpet was a wooden desk. "Probably Oak" thought Snape. Snape walked over to the desk. He scanned for Flitwick through the piles of paper.

"What a pleasant surprise Severus, please sit down" Came a squeaky voice. Snape zeroed in on the source of the voice. A flick of the wand later, The papers rearranged themselves, giving a clear view of Flitwick. "Filius, I need to bring something to your attention."

"Of Course" The Charms Master replied. Slightly annoyed by the Potion Master's bluntness.

"It appears that certain members of your house, a Miss Ashton, Acton and Campbell, have been involved in a serious bullying campaign against another member of your house; a first year girl named Luna Lovegood. She has been told horrible things in person as well as had rumours spread about her behind her back. It appears that these girls do not seem to care that Luna can hear them talking about her, they even appear to revel in the fact. They even called her a freak, someone who wouldn't be loved by her own Mother."

Professor Flitwick was a Battleground for conflicting emotions. At the word "Bullying" he felt shame. Shame that his little Eagles would be so close minded and mean. This powerful feeling then had a rival, called empathy with Luna Lovegood, when her name was mentioned. Flitwick had taught her parents. They were good people. Even at that age they were eccentric even by Ravenclaw's standards. But good people. Finally an admittedly small feeling, yet one that was sitting tight was Flitwick being miffed that the Head of the House with the most bullies was reprimanding him on bullying.

A barely audible sigh slipped out of the Charm Master's mouth. "I will talk to Miss Campbell, Ashton, and Acton and let them know that bullying will not be tolerated."

"Surely they should be punished?" Questioned the Potion Master.

Flitwick's usual cheery demeanor changed subtly. " **I will decide,** if they will be punished after talking to them."

Professor Snape wanted to take the girls on a field trip to the forbidden forest. But looking at the small man, he suddenly remembered that the other Professor was a Master Duelist, as well as an exceptionally good Charms Master. Not someone to disrespect.

"Thank You" He said. "I am sure you will find a punishment suitable for their crimes."

A few hours later in the same office. Flitwick and three Ravenclaw students around the fireplace. The professor had conjured up four arm chairs especially for the occasion. The three looked pretty nervous.

Flitwick broke the ice with "How are you all?". Gosh these girls could talk. They chatted about everything; Classes, the latest news on the Wizarding Wireless, Everything under the sun. When Amelia was comfortable enough to start talking about a boy she liked. Flitwick knew now was the time to divert the conversation.

"Do you know why the sorting hat put you into Ravenclaw?" The Professor asked.

Amelia studied Flitwick looking for the underlying reason behind that question. "The prefect said that Ravenclaws are the cleverest house. But also the most creative house."

"That is what most people think. Ravenclaws are chosen by their love of learning and love of exploring their creative side. However there is one other quality that people usually forget that all Ravenclaw's share; their individuality. This is the most important characteristic in my opinion. Unlike Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor we celebrate our differences. You yourself Miss Ashton, I hear, have a brilliant talent; Speed reading. I would would certainly love to have a talent like that, it would come in handy for marking essays in a hurry. And you Miss Campbell, can make your eyebrows dance. I'd love to see that."

Miss Campbell gave a short demonstration and then started giggling. Flitwick led the Clapping.

"... and last but least, Miss Acton. You I hear can put your leg behind you head"

"More than that" Miss Acton put both legs behind, smiling. "I can also tap dance!" she said excitedly. Amelia shot her a warning look which no one saw except Flitwick. "

"Looks like someone has put 2 and 2 together" thought the Charm Master.

Flitwick smiled. "Ravenclaw has produced many eccentric people. One Uric the Oddball used to wear a very strange thing as a hat. I bet you can't guess what it was". Flitwick chuckled slightly.

"A Jellyfish" Amelia Ashton said in a deadpan voice.

"Yes" forcing a smile he continued "Another great Ravenclaw used to only communicate in smoke signals he created from his wand".

Amelia looked like she was about to say something. Flitwick cut in " What I'm trying to say is that in Ravenclaw you will find the most open minded and non judgemental people. If you would like to dance for the fun of it in the common room or show someone how to put your leg behind your head or maybe challenge someone to a reading contest the people in Ravenclaw will not only be happy to watch without judging but also to get involved. You don't need to worry what people think of you.

"Well atleast two of them are smiling". Thought Flitwick. "Now time to show the stick."

"I was told this evening that someone in my house was being bullied" That statement had the desired effect. None of the girls were meeting his eyes.

"This has got so bad that she was found by a member of Hogwarts staff in an emotional state crying her eyes out in a bathroom".

They all looked ashen-faced at that. Though Flitwick wondered about Ms Ashton.

Flitwick paused, letting this sink in before finally saying "Do you have anything to say?"

"What has this got to do with us?" Ms Ashton asked.

Flitwick looked at the other two. Eventually Ms Acton cracked "Give it up, Amelia… Look Professor, We feel terrible for what we have done. We'll apologise to Luna and make it up to her." Amelia's look of betrayal was impressive. He almost felt sorry for her…. almost.

Flitwick smiled "That is what I was hoping you'd say. However bullying is a very serious offence at Hogwarts so you will also need to be punished. I will expect 100 lines from each of you. Giving me 100 reasons why Bullying is wrong. Furthermore you will receive a detention for each day of this week."

The girls shuffled out of the room sheepishly.

Luna skipped up the stairs with Ginny running to catch up. Professor Snape had invited her and her friend Ginny Weasley for Tea in the Dungeon.

Ginny had looked a bit worried. But Luna was glad she was there. It was really nice of Snape to invite them there but he had been very silent and grumpy. It made her wonder if the Flurous Ping was affecting his mood. It felt good to chat to Ginny though. She was really interested in Nargles and the symptoms of Flurous Pings getting inside your head. She hoped Snape was listening. Ginny told her not to listen to the bullies, saying she was a brilliant person. Snape shocked everyone by adding "Yes, you are. Don't ever change because of them. Also,... You don't have stoop to their level." He immediately shut his mouth after that.

She stopped skipping when she saw who was standing outside the Ravenclaw Common room; The three people, Ginny had called something very rude earlier on.

Amelia waved at Luna. "Luna. we would like to apologize for what we have done to you over the past month. It was wrong and we should never of done it and we are truly sorry. I know this can't make up for it but we would love it if you would share some butterbeers with us in the common room? And tell us a bit more about Thestrals?"

"You would like to hear about Thestrals?"

"Yes, we would love to" Her smile had become fixed.

GInny looked a bit worried about leaving her but Luna gave her a reassuring look.

Once inside Luna got a slap in a face.

"What, do you think you were doing blabbing to a Professor".


	3. Chapter 3: Ravenclaw Tower

Luna opened her eyes. It was nice and warm under the blanket. Smiled to herself, she wondered what she'd be doing today. She was feeling really happy. That was until the memory of yesterday hit her like a bullet in the heart. She turned over and tried to get back to the feeling of optimism she had a few minutes before. It didn't come. She tried thinking of happy things, but she just couldn't.

She had spent yesterday evening, really happy. Ginny and Professor Snape had made her feel like her old self again. She was on a high walking back to the Ravenclaw Tower. But then she came right back down to earth the moment she walked through that door. She shuddered at the memory of what happened next.

"I'm sorry for slapping you" Amelia said. "But I was just so angry with you for telling the teachers on us."

The way they all looked at her. As if she had hurt them all. "Why were they making her feel bad?"

"But why did you tell on us?" Amelia continued.

"The… Professor… found me in the toilet…. I was really sad" Luna mumbled.

"If you tell on us again. You might find your head in a toilet" Olivia Campbell interjected.

Luna saw Amelia give Olivia a seem to stare at each other for ages. Then Amelia walked over to Luna and put her arm around Luna's shoulder.

"We're not going to flush your head down the loo" Amelia began. "But you have got to understand our problem. We can't let you go around whining to teachers about us".

"You don't need to worry. I didn't mean to tell anyone the first time." Luna managed to spluttered.

Amelia smiled at her. "The problem is…. You did tell a teacher. Okay, you didn't want to. But you still told a teacher. Now Olivia has an idea about stopping this from happening again. But I don't think you want to be worried about being cornered in the loo"

"No?" Luna said slightly confused.

"But we would all feel better if there was something to stop you from blabbing to anyone you meet in the bathroom"

"I won't"

"Good. But just to make sure. I went into your room just now and took this" She showed Luna a picture frame.

Luna knew before even looking what was inside the picture frame. It would be a photo of Luna hugging her mother. Luna's heart chilled as she realized that was the only copy of the photo.

"...You can have it back at the start of the summer" Amelia finished. With that the three girls had walked off to bed. Leaving Luna standing alone in the common room.

She was too scared to walk up to the first year girls dormitory. Not when she knew who she shared that dormitory with. She ended up sleeping in the deserted common room. Popped up in an armchair. Well. She tried to sleep but her head was a Battleground of Luna's emotions and thoughts. She couldn't fight them. She couldn't retort. They had won. She cried.

"What was she going to do?"

Luna left the safe haven of her armchair and blanket.

"Wait. Where did the blanket come from" She thought. The answer was sleeping opposite her in another chair.

Sitting facing her and head slumped to the side, was a redhead in Gryffindor robes.

Luna felt a new wave of affection towards Ginny Weasley. She smiled. Just a few minutes ago, she was thinking she had no friends at Hogwarts. Now things didn't look so bad after all.

If anyone was wondering why Luna Lovegood was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Noone mentioned it. Luna had protested at sitting there, saying she'd get into trouble and looked really worried about it. But Ginny knew she had to get her away from those girls. She knew she did the right thing when she saw Luna open up a bit. It was good to see the old Luna again. Even if it was a shadow of her former self.

She was really concerned about Luna. Living with her brothers, she knew what it was like to feel like no one understood you. She sometimes wished she had a sister to talk about... certain things with. But she had six brothers and zero sisters. Well, she did have Tom and they had chatted at length last night.

It was Tom who told her she should go back to the Ravenclaw Tower to make sure Luna was alright. She had been a bit worried about breaking the rules, but Tom's advice got her to the Tower safe and sound. She was glad she had listened to him when she saw Luna. Plus she felt like she really got to know him last night. While she was in the Ravenclaw tower she had spent what must've been hours writing into the diary and reading what he had to say.

Flash back to the present. Her lovely brother, Ronald, was poking her in the ribs.

"Who's that?" he said, pointing at three Ravenclaw first years who were walking to the Gryffindor table.

"Oh Merlin's Pants, what are they doing here" Was Ginny's answer.

Too late she saw Luna turn her head, and watched as her face turned to that of anxiety.

The three Ravenclaws honed in on Luna.

"Luna? What are you doing over here? Why aren't you at the Ravenclaw Table? Are you still upset about yesterday?" Amelia said a little too loudly.

Everyone was watching now, even some of the teachers. Ginny wished Luna wasn't such a good actor.

"No, Don't be Silly" Was her reply. "We cleared the air yesterday"

"Awesome. Come over to OUR table. We saved you a seat".

Ginny could only watch as they took her friend away. A fixed smile on both of their faces.

Luna wondered if she could have done anything differently. To stop the girls from coaxing her from the Gryffindor Table. Luna suppressed a sigh. She could get through this.

She looked up to the staff table. Professor Snape was watching them. So was Professor Flitwick!

Amelia had put their arm around her shoulders and was sort of speed walking to the table. Luna had to match her pace to stop herself from being knocked over by the arm.

When they sat down, Amelia whispered into Luna's ear "I forgot to mention last night. If anyone asks you why you're crying in the toilets ever again. Just tell them one of your stupid imaginary friends, those Thestral people you keep talking about, has died or something."

Luna didn't know what to say, so just grabbed some pudding.

"Luna, can I talk to you for a minute?" Professor Flitwick said as Luna was leaving the Great Hall.

"Sure. What would you like to talk about" Luna questioned, already having a feeling she knew the answer.

He motioned for her to walk with him into an empty classroom.

Closing the door behind them. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you last night. Please sit down"

She did. Though he chose to stay standing.

"I just wanted to know if you are feeling alright. How was it last night with those girls?" Flitwick asked.

"Fine. It was great. We really cleared the air last night" Feigning cheerfulness.

"You have only been at Hogwarts for over a month, so you don't know me like some of the older students do. But I am a good listener and know how to deal with bullies very well. If you are still having trouble with these girls. I can help you out. I have 30 years experience dealing with bullies and bad people. So I'm the guy to call."

Luna nodded her head.

"Now, are you sure there's nothing you'd like to talk about?

"Nope. Everything is fine" Luna said thinking about the photograph.


	4. Chapter 4: Snape's Plan

Snape had scanned the Ravenclaw table, looking for Luna. It was only when he couldn't find her and looked to see if her best friend Ginny was in the Great Hall that he spotted her at the Gryffindor Table. She looked really out of place now that he noticed her. Snape knew that talking to the bullies wasn't going to work. If his childhood nemesis James Potter had been in that situation he would of easily wormed out of it. He was shocked when he discovered that Flitwick thought he could guilt the girls into stopping their bullying. Looks like this Amelia Ashton girl had Flitwick wrapped around her finger.

"Hmm… how to stop a bully?" Snape pondered to himself "How would I have stopped James?... Easy I would have embarrassed him in front of all of his friends…. But how?"

The answer came instantly to him. "I would have got Lily to publicly reject him in a humiliating way…. Ahhh that has possibilities" Snape thought to himself. He had a plan. He watched Ashton, Acton and Campbell transfer Luna to the Ravenclaw table like a cornered sheep. "Your reign of terror is ending Amelia Ashton" He thought to himself has he drank his goblet of morning pumpkin juice.

He finished his breakfast and walked upto Robert Howarth a second year Ravenclaw student. "Mr Howarth, Kindly report to my office this dinnertime."He said before turning around and walking away. Leaving Robert confused and petrified.

At the exact time that Dinner was suppose to start for Robert Howarth. Snape opened the door to his office and was pleased to see Robert standing outside it. Snape hid a smirk when he saw Robert was shaking a bit.

"Come in, Mr Howarth" 

Robert walked into the dim lit room, he stood momentarily transfixed by the jars on the walls. It was mostly bits of animals and plants that were in the jars. Robert wondered vaguely what the different coloured potions were in the jars.

"Do you take Tea?" Snape asked.

"Yeh sure" Robert replied. Thinking that he was freezing cold and a warm tea sounded lovely, even though the jars made him want to puke.

Snape raised his left eyebrow at him.

"I mean it would be an honour… It would…. Yes Please **Sir** "

The Potion Master poured tea into his mug and then Roberts.

"Sugar? Milk?"

"Two sugars and milk please, Sir"

It was strange watching Snape do something as ordinary as make a tea. It was definitely something he would remember later on in life.

Snape chatted to him about the mistakes he had made in his last homework assignment. They chatted and drank tea. This kind of confused Robert as he never knew of Snape doing that for anyone else. But Snape was a bit odd. Maybe Dumbledore was putting pressure on the guy to lighten up. "I'm so tired" he thought to himself as he struggled to keep his eyes open while Snape was talking…. Until "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" He fell asleep.

"That took longer than I expected" Snape thought to himself as he plucked a few hairs from Robert's head. Usually it takes a few minutes for a sleeping draft to take effect. He placed the hairs in a bottle of potion from his stores. Then got undressed. It was cold in his office.

He drank the potion. It tasted like cinnamon. He felt the usual writhing and burning sensations of Polyjuice Potion before his skin started to change. When he looked at himself in the mirror he had placed in his office for this very purpose he thought that Robert Howarth looked very handsome.

He put on the Ravenclaw uniform that Poppy the house elf had left for him in his desk draw. The sleeves were a bit short but other than that Poppy had done a good job of guessing Robert's measurements. He stole Robert's cloak and put it over the too short sleeves. Then marched out into the corridor and locked the door behind him. "My wand is a bit different to his but noone should notice" He thought to himself as he walked to the Ravenclaw Tower.

He passed some first years chewing gum and they smiled at him. Snape smiled back and walked on. He eventually got to the Ravenclaw tower.

He knocked on the door. The bronze eagle knocker said in a musical voice "Jack is looking at Anne, but Anne is looking at George. Jack is married, but George is not. Is a married person looking at an unmarried person?"

Snape smiled to himself. He enjoyed this sort of thing. "Perhaps I should have been in Ravenclaw" He thought.

"Jack is looking at Anne" Snape repeated. "but Anne is looking at George. Jack is married, but George is not. Is a married person looking at an unmarried person?"

Snape thought about this and then said "Yes. If Anne was married this is true, and if she wasn't this is also true".

The door opened and Snape immediately saw his prize. He walked over to Amelia Ashton. She looked completely shocked when he came over to her.

"Hi Beautiful" Snape said, mentally wanting to strangle his own tongue.

"Hi Bob". Amelia was mentally undressing the Fake Robert in front of her with her eyes. It made Snape feel really uncomfortable.

"Hey Bob" Someone put his hand on the fake Robert's shoulder "Want to Exploding Snap?"

Amelia gave this newcomer an icy cold stare.

"You seriously talking to this first year, bro?" The newcomer asked.

Fake Robert looked him in the eye and said "You got a problem with that"

"No". The newcomer walked away after that. Robert would have some explaining to do to this guy when he woke up.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Fake Robert asked. He could just hear the real Robert's friends jeering at him.

"Sure. Where should we go?"

Fake Robert took her to a corner of the room with lots of comfy chairs. He put some silencing charms around them as extra precaution. Snape mentally was bagging his head against the wall while he talked to this stupid girl about everything he could think of and having her hanging off his every single word. Snape wouldn't admit to himself he enjoyed it a bit.

Finally, when she was leaning in asking him for a cuddle. He got close and whispered in her ear. "This is what you could have had if you didn't bully Luna Lovegood".

"What" She said.

"The Lovegoods are an old family friend of my family. I've know Luna since she was a baby. She is like a little sister to me."

Feeling like his mission was complete. Snape walked away. Amelia just looked dumbfounded.

Snape got back into his office and smiled to himself when he saw he still had 15 minutes left before the Polyjuice ran out. He had enjoyed himself tonight. Not because of the girl. Just thinking of her in that way made him want to puke. But the adventure. The risk of being caught. The adrenaline rush he got back when he was fighting in the First Wizarding War. He missed that sometimes. Tonight was just a water balloon fight in comparison but he still had fun.

The next day the real Robert Howarth woke up covered in Butterbeer with a massive hangover and no idea how he got to be in an abandoned classroom. He smiled to himself. "Awesome, I must have had so much fun last night".

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hi Everyone, sorry that it's been awhile since I last updated this story. I just found the story sort of fizzled out a bit for me. Luna Lovegood is my absolute favourite character and I realized that Luna was still being bullied in her fifth year according to canon. Which would mean that this story would have a pretty sad ending. I didn't want to end the story like that._**

 ** _So, Amelia's heart throb is telling her to stop bullying Luna. Is this the end of the story? Maybe. This ending is really messy. I don't like ending the story like this. I feel Amelia would confront Robert eventually or move onto another guy. However I'm going to shelve this story for a bit, so that I can think about what to do next. I want to stick to canon but also try and bring this story to some sort of Happy conclusion._**

 ** _If you guys and girls would like to read some other stuff I'm writing, I've got two new stories that I want to update atleast once a week. One is about Draco going back in time and changing the whole storyline by teaching Potter how to use his wealth and Power and *SPOILER* getting him sorted into Slytherin and in my other story, a crossover, The Golden and Silver Trios get trapped in Westeros and are forced into playing the Game of Thrones._**


End file.
